


Baby If You Wanna Be My Lover

by Pluppelina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Ficlet, M/M, Public Sex, could be read as AU I suppose, top!Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian Moran wasn't anything but Sebastian Moran, and Jim Moriarty was hardly Jim Moriarty at all, they ran into each other at a whole different place with a whole different outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby If You Wanna Be My Lover

It’s all play-pretend, of course. Picking men up as himself is a risk he can’t afford to take, so he put on his see-through shirt, smudged a little glitter onto the corner of his eyes and made himself so much softer and kinder and more naive than he usually is. More naive, because the big, blond bloke chatting him up is hiding something as well, and he pretends to believe all the shit he’s being fed. More naive because he’s walking straight into a trap and instead of fleeing, he’s enjoying every moment of it. He’d be surprised if the man’s name is really Sebastian, but of course his own name isn’t Kevin, so that doesn’t matter. They aren’t going to spend more time together than a night, and possibly another few hours after they’ve woken up tomorrow. Jim thinks that Sebastian is the sort of man who appreciates being awoken by a blow job, and god, does he ever want to suck that man off.

Sebastian, meanwhile, isn’t the least bit suspicious of the little man he’s got pinned against the bar disk. He’s only on leave home for a week and he isn’t sure he would care even if something seemed off, not now. He hasn’t got the time. This usually isn’t any different from hunting and the only thing that makes it so this time is how the eyes of the man shine in the strange lightning of the club, as if he knows exactly what Sebastian is doing and planning and is as thrilled to be caught as Sebastian is to catch him. The strobe lights fly over them for a moment and when Kevin bites his lip shyly and suggests they go somewhere more private, his face is shining purple.

Afterwards follows an awkward conversational dance during which neither of them wants to offer their own place, but tries to be as discreet about it as possible. Sebastian thinks of the gun under his pillow, the badly concealed dirty syringes, the set of sniper rifles in his closet. Jim thinks of his privacy, of the man he left stringed to the living room ceiling, of the severed ears in the fridge.

In the end, they never make it that far anyway. They’re young, Sebastian is strong and Jim is beautiful. Two blocks down, Sebastian pushes Jim into an alleyway and Jim, drunk and surprised, stumbles and falls to the ground. Sebastian climbs on top of him, pulls at the fabric of his black jeans and sucks him off as he fingers him before flipping him over and fucking him senseless.

Afterwards, they go their separate ways to their separate homes. Sebastian goes back to Afghanistan and Jim goes back to building an empire.

Four years later, Sebastian has been discharged and Jim has gotten himself quite the reputation. Sebastian needs money and Jim needs a killer. Their second meeting is as much by chance as their first, but complicated on a whole other level. Sebastian thinks he’s going to meet the most dangerous man he’s ever seen but finds himself face to face with the boy he took in an alley way, and Jim thinks he’s going to meet with a possible employee but finds himself face to face with the only man who has had the guts to treat him like a common person in years.

Sebastian is sick of being looked down on and Jim is sick of everyone submitting to him so easily. It’s the start of something beautiful.


End file.
